Welcome to Planet Insanity
by chocolate covered monkey
Summary: The gang(from Fullmetal Alchmist,Inu,KH,and Wolf's Rain)are taken to a strange place.The question is will they ever get back home?Please R&R.
1. Confusion

Hello people my first time so don't hate.

At some points I may act like a monkey, it is just a warning.

People give me a break I'm like what? 11 years old. I mean 11 years YOUNG! I am Vicky A.K.A. Bob. I don't own any of these people, but I wished I did.

Welcome to Planet Insanity

Chapter one: Confusion and the Fight

Anime people (KH, Inuyasha, Wolf's Rain, and Fullmetal Alchmist) end up in a strange yet familiar place plus it's pitch black.

"I'm hungry again." Hige said as he tried to look for Toboe. "Hey Toboe is this you?"

"Ahhh, someone is attacking me, HELP!" Ed used his alchemy on Hige. Hige falls down.

"Well sorrrr e, why don't you try looking for someone in the dark. And I thought you were Toboe, you know…cause your short." Hige explained as he started laughing at Ed.

"Grrr, that's it your going down town to meet Mr. Brown!"

"Oh yeah?" Screamed Hige.

"OH yeah!" Shouted Edward (A.K.A. Ed)

"Oh yeah, well…OH YEAH!" Hige yelled as he made an evil face. (Even though Ed couldn't see it)

"The first person I see I'm going to punch them in the face for bringing me here!" Tsume said in an angry voice. Everyone next to Tsume takes a step back. (They know where he is cause they can listion to his voice really good)

Lights turn on and a big, fat, crazy CHICKEN APPEARS!

KABOOM! Tsume punches? "Owww!" Said?

"Who are you suppose to be?" Asked Sora. "Who am I, why I am sock." Says Sock.

"Oh, well what's your last name?" Sora said. "Sock." Sock answered. "So, your name is Sock, Sock?" Sora said confused. "Any who, where are we?"

"Welcome to Planet Insanity." Sock, Sock said calmly. "Cool." thought Sora.

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Cause I did. But that's only cause I wrote the story.

So if you liked it or you want to tell me a complain…send a review. Bye, byes!

Chocolatecoveredmonkey-does a little monkey dance I've been practicing on-


	2. Not until

Welcome to Planet Insanity

Chapter two: Not until I get some Reviews

I need at lease 14 reviews to make the next chapter!

Until then I will sit down relax and enjoy the show? I don't know which

Show but a show.


	3. What did you say?

So… hi how has it been? Cause I been good, but if you are good then I am great.

But if ur not then I am sad…… But hey these things happen. And that's why we need to be prepared for wen they happen.

Welcome to Planet Insanity

Chapter Three: The Fight


	4. Does anybody have a pickle?

Hi um………so…….uh……… O Hi! n.n )

I know it took a long time but here it is. DON, DON, DON, DON!

Presenting the new and improved………NEW CHAPTER!

Welcome to Planet Insanity

Chapter four: Does anybody have a pickle?

"Ahhh!" Screamed Kari.

"What the hell was that for?" Asked Hige.

"I don't know I just like screaming." She said.

"Presenting the King of Insanity."

"What you wan?" Asked the king.

"We want to know how to get home?" Said Sora. "To do this you need to do a quest for me," he began. "You must get me a pickle."

"A pickle, that's it. You want us to get you a pickle?" Tsume complained.

"Not just a pickle. A pickle from your world." The king continued.

"But how do we get a pickle from Earth if we can't go there?" Kari asked.

"No pickle no home." The king said. "But…." Kari started. "No pickle no home." "Yeah but.." "No pickle no home." The king said.

"Uh, does anybody have a pickle?" The smile on Kari's face soon faded away when nobody answered. "I do!" Said Goofy. "You carry a pickle in your pocket?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Goofy said. A moment of scilence was then heard. It was so quiet they could here the crickets.

"Wow!" Toboe said. "What?" Riku asked. "I didn't know theres crickets here."

"Uh, yeah can I just have the pickle?" The king asked. "What pickle?" Goofy said confused. "The pickle in your hand." Songo said. "But the pickle is not mine." He said.

"Who does it belong to?" Miroku said.

"Oh, it's the kings'." Goofy explained. "Well then can you give it to the king so we can go home?" Donald said. "Oh well why didn't you say something? Here you go." Goofy said as he gave the king the pickle.

"So are you going to tell us how to go home now?" Ed asked.

"No, I don't think so." The king said.

"WHAT, you said if we give you the stupid pickle you'll tell us how to get back home!" Ed yelled at the king.

"Yeah, well I change my mind shorty!"

"WHAT! Who you calling shorty!" Ed yelled.

"You!" "Oh yeah why don't you tell it to me in my face!" Ed said.

"I would but I would have to bend down. And I don't like bending down!"

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" Al grabbed Ed and took him outside. Or at lease tried to.

Hi im back and better than ever!

Uh………hi……..hehe.


End file.
